Fathering in Iron
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU Fem!Harry Rewrite to An Iron Father. When Tony Stark meets 21 year old Camilla, his whole world is turned on its head. Can Camilla help this Billionaire? Or will her presence worsen his already stressful life? HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_So this is a rewrite of An Iron Father. It wont be as fast paced and there will be some differences that are noticeable. I hope this will be better._**

* * *

Prologue

Camilla Evans arrived with a pop in front of a nice home. She looked around and was relieved to see that there was no one around to see her sudden appearance. The 21 year old walked up to the front door and knocked calmly. The door opened and a batty looking old woman stood there with a cat in her arms and another wrapping around her ankles. She looked at Camilla in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me after 4 years, Mrs. Figg. The Dursleys have been gone for just as long I suspect." Camilla said with a smile and Mrs. Figgs eyes widened.

"Camilla? Camilla Potter?"

"Camilla _Evans _actually. Can I come in?" Her old babysitter nodded and Camilla walked in. She was disappointed to see that the home still smelled strongly of cats and cabbage. Camilla sat down as Mrs. Figg disappeared and returned with tea.

"Why did you change your last name Camilla?" Was the first thing Mrs. Figg said after she handed the green eyed girl a cup of the Earl Gray.

"That actually ties into why I am here. I'll just be blunt as I don't know how to ease anyone into this." Mrs. Figg was worried at that. The girl she had watched grow up was very somber.

"Okay."

"Its recently come to my attention that James Charlus Potter wasn't my father. I know you knew this but I have a feeling you were kept quiet." Camilla looked at the greying woman intently. The cat lover sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, setting her tea cup down.

"Yes I knew. After your par-mothers death I was told by Headmaster Dumbledore not to say anything as it would confuse you greatly since Petunia didn't know. I am very sorry. The question is, how did you find out?"

"I went to Gringotts for an account update and they told me that at 21 I have access to my mother's vault. Her diary was in it which I took and read. Mum wrote about how she found out about being pregnant a few days after the mutual break-up with her American muggle boyfriend, how she knew that I would be ridiculed after birth if she had been a single parent and I was somehow still muggleborn because I have no magical grandparents, how James agreed to marry her but he was a verbally abusive drunk." Mrs. Figg looked sadder and sadder as Camilla kept talking.

"What surprised me was she also said I looked a lot like my actual father. So I looked closer. My black hair is actually a very dark brown, not black. I just accepted what people said about my features because I had nothing to contradict it. The diary came with pictures. Comparing the boyfriend with James, there is no excuse for mistake, I look _nothing _like James but _definitely _like my real father."

"Did she write a name?" Mrs. Figg asked quietly and Camilla nodded.

"_Tony Stark_."

* * *

_Did you like it so far? Huh? I thought a Prologue would help and as you see I am doing a different age. Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and Marvel_

**_So instead of not doing Iron Man 2 all together, I made it so it already happened as I had found the synopsis of said movie so I have a general idea of what happened. If I miss something as I only have a GENERAL idea of Iron Man 2 just PM and tell me what I missed. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tony Stark sighed as he looked at the medal in his hands. Rubbing his eyes, Tony set the medal he received from the senator back in the picture frame that Pepper Potts demanded he put it in, before leaving his study. The genius padded through the quiet tower in New York. He and Pepper were currently staying at Stark Tower and Tony had been restless. The genius had been trying harder and harder to find a solution to the poisoning in his heart and its so far been futile. If his calculations are correct he wouldn't even be able to find one in time.

Tony looked into the room that held his friend? Girlfriend? He didn't know anymore. Nothing made sense, including Pepper. He walked to the mini bar in the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch and downed it before heading to his lab to try_ again_ on fixing his arc reactor.

Tony eventually hit his fist on the metal desk as he looked on his computer again. Leaning back, he didn't notice Pepper enter until he heard a throat clearing. Spinning his rolling chair around, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She smiled sadly at him before walking over and sitting on the chair next to him. Pepper didn't talk, she just sat there as Tony fought back his emotions at the thought of not finding the cure. His sadness won out and a few tears leaked out as he looked to Pepper and she nodded in understanding. Whoever initiated would never be known but the hug was warm and helped Tony slightly.

"You're going to find a cure Tony. I have faith in you and you should too." Pepper whispered and Tony nodded before Pepper gave him a small kiss. The read head walked out of the lab, looking back quickly with a sigh before heading back up the stairs.

Tony stood up and stretched, his back making a popping sound. He looked around and saw a package on one of his desks.

"JARVIS how did this get here?" Tony asked and his AI answered in its cool British voice.

"From what I saw, it mysteriously materialized onto the table. I ran some scans on it and nothing of danger is in it. Perfectly harmless." The AI sounded just confused as it spoke. Tony nodded and slowly opened the box. It contained a vial of gold liquid and a note.

_Dear Mr. Stark,_

_You don't know me. Not yet anyway but I know you. No, I am not a stalker but I do know you in a more personal way through a mutual acquaintance from many years ago. I couldn't be a stalker, I live in London though I have recently moved to New York. You live in Malibu if my memory serves right though you have Stark Tower in New York. I've heard of your Palladium poisoning and I'm sure you are having trouble finding a cure while also a suitable replacement for the core. The liquid I have provided slows or stops many different poisons and Palladium is one of them. You can scan it if you feel it is dangerous and/or don't believe me. As to the replacement for said element, look on your periodic table and the internet. What is the opposite but also similar to Palladium. You have a great mind, so I hope you can figure out a semi-riddle. Good luck Mr. Stark._

_-C.E._

Tony just stared at the letter. He looked at the liquid suspiciously after reading the letter three more times. He decided to give whoever wrote this letter the benefit of the doubt and scan the vial. What more did he have to lose?

"JARVIS scan this for potential poisons or other deadly toxins." Tony said as he headed to his computer.

"Yes sir."

Tony never did things simple so he felt silly going on a search engine and just typing in _'replacement for Palladium'. _He was shocked at what he found. Simple definitely helped. He almost bashed his head into the table as he read the article that spoke of a similar yet distant cousin of the current core of his arc reactor. _Vibranium._ He had plenty of metal that contained Vibranium in one of his prototype suits right here in this lab.

"Sir, this vial only contains herbs in it. Nothing with poisons or toxins. It is safe to drink." JARVIS spoke and Tony grinned. Whoever this person is just save his life.

Whatever the liquid was, it was foul but after he was done gagging he felt his chest lighten. Tony felt like himself again. He then took apart his prototype and got to work on making a new arc reactor. The genius was in his element as he tinkered with the device for hours, until it was completed. Pepper came in with a cup of coffee and looked at him worriedly when he cheered.

"Whats going on? What is that?" She asked cautiously and Tony grinned at her like a puppy that just ate a lot of sugar.

"This, Pepper, is a new, none Palladium made, arc reactor." Tony said, his eyes bright. Pepper looked pleased as she set his coffee down. "I need you to put it in for me though." Pepper nodded as Tony took his shirt off before lying on a chair. JARVIS monitored his vitals while Pepper followed Tony's directions and attached the new arc reactor into his chest cavity.

The glow, once it was connected, became a darker blue than usual but Tony was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He put his shirt back on and gave Pepper a hug.

"How did you find the solution?" Pepper asked. Tony grabbed the note and handed it to her. She read over it. Her expression was a mix of surprise, worry, and happiness. She looked up at him. "You listened to a complete stranger who could have poisoned you? Why?"

Tony sighed as he cleaned up the left over metal. "What else did I have to lose? My life? I was already dying so I decided to give this person the benefit of the doubt. Plus, JARVIS scanned it and said it was just some herbs but after taking it I felt great!"

Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the inventor. The former PA than forced Tony upstairs to both take a shower and eat. He grumbled but did what she said. Neither noticed as the box that contained the letter and vial disappear.

* * *

_Hope you liked. Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and Marvel_

**_Yay chapter 2! thank you for all the nice reviews, I try to respond to all of them. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Camilla watched with a smile as the box reappeared. The vile was empty which hopefully meant that Tony had listened and drank it. The dark haired woman left her makeshift potions lab/study that resided in her new town house in New York. The town house was slightly larger than most, mainly from an enlarging spell, which was fine with Camilla.

Camilla moved to New York after finding out that her real father was staying in his Stark Tower right in the center. She honestly wasn't a creepy stalker but she was too scared to walk right up to the doors of Tony Stark and say 'hey, you don't know me but you knew my mother. Oh and you're my father.' Yeah, _that_ doesn't sound crazy. So the witch was reading up on Tony and hacking into different databases to learn things about him. She may not have shown it in primary school and Hogwarts but Camilla was quiet talented and smart.

She couldn't show it, what with the Dursleys abuse, Rons jealousy, and Hermione's need to be best in everything. Camilla, once out of Hogwarts, went to get her IQ tested and was tested into a spot considered being a genius. After hacking into several databases she had no business being in, namely SHIELD, the newly discovered genius was able to find out about her fathers Palladium poisoning and used her potions making to create an antidote. She also looked through different medical books and different versions of the periodic table until she came to the conclusion of a suitable replacement.

Camilla looked at the clock and decided to get ready. She had offered a heavy sum to the director of an orphanage who was throwing a gala to earn money for said institution. Because of that, the rich young woman was invited to the gala. She invited Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, as a guest. Camilla, even if she wasn't a Potter in blood, was still the sole remaining heir in James's will. Also Sirius Black, her godfather, had named her the heir to the Black fortune so all together Camilla Evans was a very rich girl.

Camilla needed something to do as the hospital she was working at was closed for the weekend. Strange for a hospital but renovations needed to be made. The green eyed witch took a shower and looked through her closet for a nice gown. Hermione popped in just as she decided on a discreet navy blue dress. Hermione was in a peach colored dress when she popped in and her usually bushy hair was in a twist. Camilla charmed her dark brown hair into waves that looked like a waterfall. Time for a distraction from all this 'real father' stuff.

…..

Tony and Pepper arrived at the gala with cameras instantly flashing. The two smiled when needed and found their seats at a nice table. There was already two other woman sitting there, whispering between themselves. Tony pulled out Peppers seat for her before sitting himself. The two woman looked over as the couple sat. The brown haired girl in a navy blue dress stiffened for a second when she saw Tony before looking at the other brown haired girl. She nodded so quickly that Tony barely noticed. Pepper decided to speak up.

"I'm Pepper Potts." She held out her hand to the girl in the navy blue.

"Camilla Evans. This is my friend Hermione Weasley." Camilla said with a smile as Hermione shook Peppers hand. Tony looked at the two woman in interest. Camilla looked strangely familiar and he faintly recognized the last name Evans. Camilla looked too young to be someone from one of his old playboy days though.

"You must be Tony Stark." Camilla said with a smile which broke Tony out of his musings. They shook hands before Camilla turned back to Hermione and they started whispering again though it seemed more urgent. Pepper looked at Tony.

"Whats wrong?" She whispered and Tony sighed.

"Camilla looks strangely familiar and so is her last name. It can't be from doing you-know-what because she looks to young." Tony whispered back. "Also her initials match the letter but I can't be sure."

Pepper nodded and looked at Camilla discreetly. As she studied the young girls face her eyes widened. Her eyes flickered between Tony and Camilla quickly, realization and surprise filling her face.

"Um, Ms. Evans may I speak to you quickly." Pepper asked quietly and Camilla surprisingly nodded and followed the red head to a private corner. The two could feel Tony and Hermione watching them but ignored it.

Camilla smiled at Pepper. "Somehow I knew you would figure it out first Ms. Potts."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Ms. Potts, why else would you ask to talk to me, a complete stranger, away from Mr. Stark?"

Pepper nodded. "You look just like him. How?"

"It's a long story so let's just generalize it. 21 years ago my mother, Lily Evans, visited Malibu. She met a young genius named Tony Stark and they dated for a few months. In those few months they fell in love but soon pressures caused them to mutually break up, both not knowing that Lily was with child. Lily moves back to London, Tony becomes CEO. Their paths separate yet Lily will always have a reminder of her true love. Always was cut short by an explosion and now the reminder is left without knowing who her father is. That is, until 2 months ago."

Pepper looked at the girl in shock. Pepper had heard about Lily when she came across some pictures. Camilla had her eyes but everything else was Tony. Camilla nodded at the shocked woman.

"Do I tell Tony?" Pepper finally managed.

"If you do, please wait until after I'm gone. I have a feeling he won't take this news easily and I think being in a more familiar setting will help. Speaking of familiar. Don't you and Mr. Stark live in Malibu?"

"We are staying in Stark Tower for a while." Pepper finally remembered something. "Did you send that box to Tony? The one that pretty much saved his life?"

Camilla sighed but smiled. "Yes I did. But how, I can't say yet. I can say that I didn't get my smarts from my mother. Oh, and if you are telling Tony, this might help." The girl pulled out what looked like a journal from her clutch. "A copy of my mother's diary. The dog eared parts are important for Tony. I took certain entries out that contained things only I could know but its mostly the same. Make sure he reads it."

"Aren't you staying for the gala?"

"I was but it will be a little difficult for me to be around Tony now. Good luck and keep him safe." Camilla whispered before leaving Pepper and heading back to Hermione. The two left as Pepper sat back down.

Tony looked worriedly at Pepper as she put the diary in her clutch. Peppers face was strained.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the tower." Was all Pepper said.

* * *

_I would think that Harry was smart but had to hide it so I decided to have Camilla smart. Pepper is keen, she would notice and also if you are wondering what parts she took out of the diary, what is Lily that the mundane cant know? Statue of Secrecy says revealing is a big no no! Read and Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and Marvel! _

**_I'm back! So I originally abandoned this story but I then decided to bring it back. Now I need everyone to know that i'm gonna try to post as many chapters as I can into a month because starting September, I go back to college and i'm not going to have as much time to work on my stories. I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Warning: There is James Potter bashing in this chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

The former PA was pacing, trying to figure out how to tell Tony about Camilla. She had read the dog eared pages in Lily Evans diary and was amazed at how much Lily had still loved Tony. She found the first one she wanted to show Tony and was waiting for said man to return from his lab where he was running scans on his new arc reactor.

Pepper ran a hand through her hair, not noticing Tony walking back up the stairs. He watched as she paced and cleared his throat. Pepper froze and looked over, her face screamed nervousness which worried him. She motioned to the couch and he sat without hesitation, wondering what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and that Camilla girl?" Tony asked and she nodded. Her professional face came out as she grabbed the journal she had put in her purse and some pictures.

Pepper handed him a photo which he recognized as Lily Evans, his old girlfriend. He was confused. She sighed and picked up the diary. "Camilla gave this to me. I need to show you a page and maybe you'll understand better." She opened to the first dog eared page and handed it to him.

_Diary, _

_My little one just said Mama. I'm so happy. That bastard I married wasn't. He said that a whore like me shouldn't be talked to. I tell him I'm not a whore. That we weren't even dating when I got pregnant but he doesn't listen. I hated James in school and I hate him even more now. I try to tell him not to say such words in front of my baby girl but he calls her too dumb. She's not though because she's only 5 months and can speak and build things with blocks. She obviously got her smarts from her real father. Why didn't I go back to him when I found out about her? He wouldn't be like James. He would love both of us._

_It's too late to tell Tony about Camilla now._

_-Lily Evans_

Pepper watched as his eyes widened. He started shaking his head in denial. "No. No. That Camilla just made this up! And even if she didn't, Lily must be talking about a different Tony! I'm not a father!"

"Tony. Camilla looked me right in the eyes, her face fully in front of me and everything but her eye color was you! She didn't even know about you until 2 months ago!" Tony still shook his head and Pepper frustratingly threw another picture at him. "This is a recent picture of Camilla. Look closely! Also, another diary entry mentions your full name, including you middle name! Read the dog eared pages if you still don't believe me." She then marched to her study, leaving a shocked Tony in her wake.

Tony looked closely at the picture of Camilla. He could see himself in her face. His nose, lips, cheek bones, chin. Even her hair was his color of brown. His mind kept telling himself it was just a coincidence but his heart was a different matter. It screamed that Camilla was his. He usually went with his mind but how could he when his heart was overpowering him. Tony glanced at the diary and sighed. He grabbed the diary and started to read.

Pepper came into the room the next morning to find Tony asleep on the couch, the diary and picture in a death grip, tear tracks on his face.

…..

Camilla had just dressed when the doorbell rang. Sighing, the girl got to the door on the third ring. She opened it and was shocked to see Tony Stark on her porch. Pepper was slightly behind him.

"Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, this is a surprise. Please, come in." Camilla said and moved back. Tony gave a nod and walked in, Pepper following. Camilla closed the door gently and led them to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Water? Whiskey?"

"No thank you." Tony's voice was strained but Pepper smiled and shook her head.

Camilla smiled and sat down on the couch across from the two. She was aware of Tony staring at her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Well, Tony wanted to come see and talk to you in person since he didn't have a chance at the gala." Pepper said and Tony's eyes widened at the smirk that now formed on Camilla's lips. It looked just like his.

"Mr. Stark wanted to confirm what you told him, you mean. I understand." Camilla looked to Tony and grinned. "Pictures didn't do justice Mr. Stark. We do look remarkably more alike in person, don't we?"

Tony opened his mouth and shut it. Camilla's eyes softened along with her smile. She leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "I understand what you're going through. 20 years of believing that my father was James Potter. Hearing all the stories of how he fell in _love _with Lily Evans. How they were _perfect_ for each other. A load of rubbish but they didn't know the actual story." Her face had darkened considerably before blushing. "But look at me. I'm working myself up when I should be supportive."

"Why didn't Lily come back to me when she found out she was pregnant?" Tony asked and Pepper looked at him in surprise. She had never heard him speak in such a voice. It was small and soft. Camilla sighed.

"I don't know. Mum died when I was one, as I told Miss. Potts. From what I gathered through her diary, she was afraid." Tony looked confused and Camilla smiled ruefully. "Think Mr. Stark. You were the CEO of a major company. She was thinking of what would happen if it was found out that you had a pregnant girlfriend. She didn't care if she was ridiculed, but she cared if you were. She was afraid you would turn her away and she couldn't handle that."

"I-I wouldn't have." Tony said and Camilla shook her head.

"Well she didn't know that Mr. Stark. Fear is a devil." Camilla looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I have an afternoon shift at the hospital in about an hour. I'd like to invite you to dinner Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts as I'm sure you have more questions. There is a nice little Chinese restaurant in China Town. If we meet here around 5, I can drive."

Pepper looked at Tony. "That sounds fine." She said and Camilla nodded.

"Well it was nice to see both of you." Camilla said as they all stood. She followed them to the door. "Have a nice afternoon." Pepper and Tony returned the sentiment and left. Camilla shut the door and sighed.

The tears finally fell.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter! Yes James is put in a bad light but its part of my plot! Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel and JKR, i'm just playing with it!_

**_Oh jeez, so sorry this took so long. I've been distracted by another fanfic i'm doing as a side project, plus I was stuck. I worked hard on this chapter, and probably re wrote it twice. I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Camilla, after the war, decided she was done with fighting dark wizards and wanted to help people. Hermione suggested that she work at a hospital so Camilla took a three year healer training at St. Mungos. She eventually found a hospital in New York, as she was hoping to get out of London, which provided both magical and muggle healing. The muggle part loved her mind and wanted her instantly and her healing program had gone so well that the same happened with the magical part.

Camilla changed into her scrubs and got in her car before driving to the hospital. Thankfully her shift today was only four hours so she would get out in time to get ready for the dinner. Camilla had finally calmed down and was in professional mode when she arrived at the hospital. She was instantly dragged into surgery for a 16 year old who had gotten into a car accident.

After two hours in surgery and the other two fixing minor injuries, Camilla was ready to just go to bed and was now regretting the invitation. This was important though so she would do her best. She bid goodbye to the nurses and headed back home. She stripped and took a hot shower, undoing the knots in her back with a sigh. When she got out, she changed into a long flowing brown skirt and a white peasant top. She put her hair in a simple ponytail. The door bell rang a little before five o'clock. Camilla grabbed her keys and purse before going to the door and taking a deep breath before opening it.

Tony was wearing black slacks and a red long sleeve shirt. Pepper was in a subtle green dress. Camilla smiled though it was a bit strained. She then walked onto the porch and locked the door before leading the two to her Mercedes. Tony slid into the passenger seat while Pepper sat in the back. The car ride was silent until Camilla turned on the radio. Tony was shocked to hear his favorite band, Black Sabbath, playing quietly. He looked over to see Camilla smiling and nodding to the beat.

"You like Black Sabbath?" He asked and Camilla looked over quickly.

"It's a kickass band, I'll say that." Camilla said with a grin. Tony heard a quiet laugh in the back seat and he turned slightly. Pepper smirked and mouthed out 'later' at his questioning look. Camilla turned suddenly into a back parking lot. The restaurant was small, the two older adults noticed. Camilla seemed to understand. "Figured you'd like a more private place to talk and I know the owner."

The trio walked in and Camilla instantly went to the front table. The woman sitting there smiled at Camilla. "Nǐ hǎo. Nín de zhuōzi yǐjīng zhǔnbèi hǎo, Camilla."

"Xièxiè. Nǐ tài kèqìle, Biyia." Camilla said with a small bow and the woman, Biyia, gestured towards the tables. Camilla led the other two considerably shocked adults to a back area and sat down.

"You speak Chinese?" Pepper asked after clearing her throat. Camilla looked up from the menu.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I also speak French and Italian, along with a touch of Gaelic. It comes in handy." She shrugged. A younger girl came forward and set some water down with a smile. Camilla instantly ordered some Sake for all of them. The girl nodded and hurried off.

"How are we getting such good service?" Tony asked. He had never been to China Town but had a feeling this wasn't normal. He wasn't positive it was because of him though.

Camilla didn't look up as she spoke. "I personally know the owners granddaughter. Cho and I went to the same boarding school. She was year above me but we still interacted. When I moved here, Cho recommended I visit this place." She flipped a page in the menu. "Maybe I should get the Sesame Chicken this time." She murmured to herself though Pepper and Tony heard it perfectly. Camilla looked up. "Sorry I can get distracted easily. I recommend the Beef and Broccoli though."

The Sake came then and Camilla got the chicken she was talking about while Tony and Pepper ordered what she recommended. Camilla poured herself a cup and took a sip while watching them.

"So you work at a hospital?" Tony asked. He wasn't good at small talk but he didn't know what to say. This was still a shock to him. Camilla smirked slightly at his strained voice.

"Small talk seems to be neither of our forte, Mr. Stark. Yes, I work at Lenox Hill Hospital. I love my job but it can be rather stressful."

Pepper finally burst out the question she'd been wondering about since she found out Camilla had saved Tony from the poisoning. "How did you know about Tony's poisoning?"

Camilla looked startled but waved her hand. "Hacked into several databases. Namely one called SHIELD. For such a secret agency they have a terrible protection. Your file mentioned it."

Tony choked slightly. "Hacked? Into SHIELD?"

"Oh yes. I told Miss. Potts I didn't get my smarts from my mother though she was quite gifted. I have a feeling you found my home through the New York foreigner database. Very tricky to get into I must say." It was quiet after that. Camilla looked at the two before sighing lightly and running a hand through her brown hair. "I understand how much of a shock this is for you Mr. Stark. As I said earlier today, it was for me too."

"Why did it take so long for you to find out about me?" Tony asked and Camilla gave a small smile.

"Well the only one who knew the truth wasn't my guardian after my mother and James died. Her name was Arabella Figg. The one who placed me with my aunt and uncle told her not to tell as my Aunt Petunia didn't know and it would confuse me." Camilla shrugged. "It wasn't until I found my mother's diary on my 21st birthday that I first heard, or read, your name."

"Really?" Tony thought everyone knew his name.

"Mr. Stark, you may be famous, a super hero, etc. etc. but some haven't heard the name Stark." Camilla said with a small smile. Tony just nodded and Pepper smiled in amusement at her tone. Their interaction was going to be something

* * *

_BiyiaBiyia: Hello. Your table is ready, Camilla._

_Camilla: Thank You. You are too kind, Biyia._

_So I used google translate for the Chinese and yes I used Cho in here! I saw the opportunity and snagged it! Black Sabbath being his favorite band is something I got from another fanfic. If you want to read an awesome Avengers/ Harry Potter crossover, read Petal by worldtravlingfly, its amazing! Read and Review my loves!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Guess who is back?! I don't have a good excuse for not posting in MONTHS but I hope this makes up for it. This isn't my best chapter but I feel its good enough to post. I've also come to realize the ages are not compatible but its to late to change them. Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_..._**

Chapter Five

During dinner Tony found out Camilla was very much like him. Sense of humor, taste in music and movies, and even scientific theorems. Pepper seemed to have trouble keeping up as they shot mechanical ideas for his suit. The arguments they had throughout were amusing actually.

"Look all I'm saying is that, yes you have to add chromium to steel which takes longer, but it creates stainless steel. Iron rusts, stainless steel doesn't." Camilla said with a shrug. She smirked as Tony mouthed wordlessly and Pepper gave a quiet laugh.

"Well…I…Iron."

"Yes, Iron Man is catchier then Stainless Steel Man but still." Pepper burst out laughing at that and Camilla gave an 'I won' look as she popped a piece of Grass Jelly in her mouth.

"Whatever." Tony muttered and Camilla gave a snort. The girl who had been serving them arrived with the bill and Camilla instantly had a credit card in her hand which she placed in the bill fold. "Why are you paying?"

"Tony, I invited you." Camilla gave a grin, not realizing she had called him by his first name and not Mr. Stark. Tony felt his heart warm as she casually used his name. Why, he didn't know. "It seems fair, don't you think?"

"So am I dropping you off at Stark Tower or do you have a driver lying in wait?" Camilla asked as they walked out into the cool night. Pepper laughed at the joke.

"Dropping us off if you can." She said and Camilla nodded. She weaved through the late night traffic with a smile.

"I'm guessing you found my number when you also found my address?" Camilla asked as she quickly looked over.

"Well…yeah." Tony said and Camilla nodded as she drove, following the directions Pepper gave her. Soon she gave a whistle as she pulled into the parking garage of Stark Tower.

"Nice."

"Do you want to come in?" Tony asked suddenly and Camilla looked shocked. She frowned as she thought before shrugging and getting out of the car.

"I'm off tomorrow so I have all the time in the world. I have a messed up time schedule also." Camilla said as she followed Tony and Pepper into the tower. She looked around with wide eyes.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts." Camilla jumped at the disembodied British voice.

"That my AI, JARVIS." Tony said with a smile at Camilla's reaction. She just nodded. "JARVIS, this is Camilla Evans."

"Hello Miss. Evans."

"Um, hello." She said uncertainly causing Tony to chuckle. She looked at him before following he and Pepper to the elevator. "You have an AI?"

"Yeah."

"That's very impressive." Camilla said with a grin as they reached the top floor. Tony grinned as she gaped at the layout. "You designed this all yourself?"

"Yep. Its on its way to being self-sustaining."

"Really? That's ama-" Her words were cut off by her cell ringing. Camilla took it out and groaned at the caller ID. "Hold on."

"Hello Director Fury." _Why was SHIELD calling Camilla? _Tony frowned. "You insist on stalking me, why should I do you a favor?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And the great SHIELD can't do it? Doctor Erik Selvig should be able to handle it." Her eyes widened before they narrowed again. "If even _dare _using that threat, I will not show mercy in torture. You remember the debacle with Bellatrix, right? Well do what you just said and her games will seem like childs play." A long pause. "Fine, I'll do it." She gave a deep sigh. "No, I'll tell him myself. He'll probably ask anyway. Goodbye." She hung up and muttered profanities under her breath.

"Why was Director Fury calling you?"

"Because he's an ass who cant take a hint." She said. "He wants me to take a look at an object they have. Apparently even their best scientist cant figure it out."

"How do they even know you?" Camilla took a big breath as she took a stick like object out of her bag.

"Better I show you first." She said. Tony and Pepper were confused to see look in her eyes that screamed nervousness. She pointed the stick and said clearly. "Expecto Patronum." The two older adults watched in shock as a whitish blue Doe appeared out of the stick and galloped around before stopping in front of Camilla. It bowed its head before disappearing.

"What was that?" Tony asked in shock and Camilla was silent for a moment.

"Magic. I'm a witch." She went silent again, waiting patiently for the inevitable shouts of madness. Pepper had lost her professionalism and was gaping at the girl while Tony mouthed wordlessly.

"A witch? Magic is real?" Tony asked finally. Camilla nodded, her green eyes scrutinizing his face. She was still waiting for the accusations. "Was Lily one?"

Camilla looked surprised. "Yes. She was a very gifted witch at that. At least, according to my professors." It was silent again. "This was not what I was expecting. No shouts of me being mad. No shouting in general actually. Quite nice for me."

"Why would you expect shouting?" Tony was still shocked and trying to comprehend everything.

Camilla suddenly started looking embarrassed and nervous along with heartbroken. It worried the two others. "Well, when I did or mentioned magic in my…so called childhood, I was yelled at." She cleared her throat. "Called a freak, um, locked in my room with a dead bolt. Measly portions passed through a cat flap in my door. That kind of stuff." She shrugged, looking away. "You learn to expect yelling."

"WHAT?!" Camilla jumped at Pepper's shriek. "Dead bolt? Cat flap? Were you abused as a child?"

"It's no big deal. It was years ago. I haven't seen the Dursleys in four years." She looked down and suddenly she felt like a small child. "I was their burden, according to Vernon and Petunia. Placed on their doorstep after mum and James were blown up. Of course back before I discovered the truth, I thought it was a car crash that killed them."

"Blown up?"

"Yeah. A dark wizard came to kill me and first killed James before going up to where mum was with me in the nursery. She begged him to spare me, she stood in his way and…he killed her. Then," She brushed her hair back and they instantly saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, "he tried to kill me but because of mum's sacrifice, it backfired and he was almost destroyed and I was left with this scar. I was hailed by the wizarding world as 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' and was a celebrity." Her face turned sour. "Not that I wanted it. Terrible reason to be famous really."

"You said 'almost destroyed'. What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"He came back my fourth year, restored to his former body through a bone of his father, the hand of one of his servants and blood from me. I was tied to a tombstone through the processes." Her face darkened. "The monster killed a boy, a friend, because he was 'the spare'."

"What happened to him?"

Her face was still dark and she didn't think when she answered in a harsh voice. "Killed him four and a half years ago."

"You…killed him? Why?" Tony asked hesitantly. He was startled by her expression.

"Because I was _the chosen one_." She spat. "Prophesized to kill him when I was born. Not that I knew until my 5th year. My headmaster kept that from me and-" She started shaking and rummaged through her bag, grabbing a vial and popping it open. She drank it down and her expression lightened. "Sorry. I have a…problem when I talk of the war. I need a calming draught or I explode something. Don't want to ruin your tower."

"Anyway, I should get going. Fury, said it was important so I need to get over there." She sighed. "If you have anymore questions, about magic, the wizarding world, or even me, just call."

Tony suddenly did something out of character. He pulled Camilla to him in a hug. She squeaked and Pepper gave a small smile. Tony pulled away and smiled. Camilla nodded and returned the smile before leaving.

"Well tonight was eventful." Pepper said.

"It explains some of Lily's behavior when we were together. She was very secretive about some of her past." Tony said and Pepper nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_So I copied some lines from the beginning scene of The Avengers in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Six

"How did he take it?" Camilla looked over at Erik. He wasn't looking at her, he was typing on the computer but she knew he was speaking to her.

"Do you really want to know or are you trying to make small talk."

He chuckled. "Small talk."

"Then I'll humor you. Surprisingly well. No accusations, no threats to call the asylum, nothing but questions." Camilla shrugged as she spoke of telling Tony she was a witch.

He nodded just as the Tesseract started acting up. It went silent and everyone looked over. Suddenly the Tesseract shot a blue beam out of it and surrounded a small uprise in the floor. It blew in what felt like a gust of air and a man was kneeling there. The guards slowly approached as he stood. Camilla took out her wand.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Nick Fury said as he stood next to Clint Barton.

The man looked at the object for a second before shooting a beam of something at the two men. Clint pushed him out of the way in time. The guards shot at him as he seemed to fly at them but the bullets bounced off. He stabbed one guard and caused the bullets to hit two others.

"Duck." Camilla said and pulled Erik down as they were shot at with the specter. They shakily stood as the man looked around. As Clint stood, the guy grabbed his arm.

"You have heart." He said and placed the tip of the spear over his chest. It glowed blue and Hawkeye's eyes turned black before becoming blue themselves. _It looks like the imperious curse. _Camilla thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fury, putting the Tesseract in a metal case. "Please don't. I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said.

"Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else." Fury turned to face him. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I burdened with glorious purpose."

Camilla looked over as Erik spoke. "Loki. Brother of Thor."

"We have no quarrel with your people." Nick said in confusion.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said and Camilla rolled her eyes. He reminded her of Dumbledore.

"Are you planning to step on us?" And Fury reminded her of an idiot. _That's not what he meant! _Camilla shouted in her mind. Camilla was twisting her wand in her hand but knew right now was not a good time to fight. He was still on his guard. Plus he had Hawkeye and another agent in his mind trap.

"I come with glad tidings." He was nearing her and Erik. She quickly cast a silent notice-me-not charm on herself. "Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom." Camilla raised her eyebrow at that. "Freedom is lifes great lie. Once you accept that in your heart," He suddenly turned and placed the tip of the spear on Erik's chest. _Shit._ Camilla thought, "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace. I kind of think you mean the other thing."

Clint walked over to Loki. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow, dropping a hundred feet of rock on us." He looked up and Camilla did too, cussing again in her mind at the sight of the swirling blue. "He means to bury us."

"He's right." Erik called out. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. We got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well then." Loki said and Clint shot at Fury, causing him to fall back. Camilla rushed over as they walked away, the metal case in hand.

"Dammit Director." She muttered as she took off the charm. The witch looked up as the rumbling was heard. Fury grabbed his walkie.

"Hill, do you copy?!" He said as he pulled out the bullet. Camilla ran her wand over the wound and it healed. He stood and they ran out. "He's got the Tesseract. Shut down."

Camilla and Fury ran through the destroying hallway and to the helicopter. She heard Agent Coulson on the radio. "Clear upstairs, sir. We need to go."

They jumped onto the helicopter just as the ground started to collapse. Camilla gasped as the whole building blew up. "There." Fury said to the pilot, pointing towards the truck speeding out. He started shooting his gun and Camilla shot a spell towards the truck. They swerved in time for it to miss and Loki shot a beam at them, hitting the helicopter.

"Jump." She yelled and they leaped out of the falling helicopter. Fury was the first to gain his bearings and started shooting at the truck but it was too late.

"Director? Director Fury do you copy?" Coulson was heard.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

Maria Hill spoke next. "A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors."

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue, looking for that briefcase."

"Roger that." Maria said.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war."

_Shit._

…..

"I've been calling but I haven't heard from Camilla." Pepper said in frustration as she walked into the main area of the tower. Tony frowned.

"Mr. Stark, an Agent Coulson is here." JARVIS was heard. Pepper went to let him in as Tony stood and paced. After strained pleasantries, Coulson got down to business.

"The Tesseract has been stolen and Director Fury has called for the Avengers. Here." He handed Tony a tablet but he didn't take it.

"I don't like being handed things."

"I love being handed things." Pepper said as she gently took the item.

"Mr. Stark, Miss. Evans has asked me to tell you she will see you soon." Phil said and Tony looked over. "If you agree to come of course."

He then left and Tony quickly grabbed the tablet from Pepper and started it up. Different pictures appeared in the air of the Avengers along with a video of single fights they were in. Right in the left hand corner was a picture of a teenage looking Camilla. Her video was of her pointing her wand at a creepy looking man, beams of light flowing from both of their wands, a circle of kids and adults were seen.

"She's part of the Avenger Initiative?" Pepper asked in surprise and Tony nodded. He grabbed the hologram of the Tesseract and sighed.

"Looks like I'm helping SHIELD." He muttered.

...

**_Did you like it? I hope you did! Read and Review!_**


End file.
